Brigandier
Brigandier is an agile and strong red Gear piloted by Bart. It was excavated from ruins in Aveh by Bart and his Sand Pirate crew and later customized to Bart's specifications. He had a feather placed on the Gear's head and purposely had one of the Gear's optical sensors destroyed and covered over with an eyepatch to reflect his own physical appearance. Xenogears Brigandier first appears when Bart and his pirates attack the Aveh sand cruiser carrying a captured Weltall along with Fei and Citan back to Bledavik. Mistaking Fei for an Aveh pilot he attacked Weltall after the sand cruiser was sunk. The battle between the Gears caused them both to sink into a Stalactite Cave. It suffered damage to its leg joints and was later repaired by Isaac Balthasar. Bart used this Gear for most of the game until he acquired his Omnigear, Andvari. Gameplay Like it's pilot Bart, Brigandier wields one or two whips to whiplashes his opponent. His Ether enables him to cause status ailments and changing elements but not unlike Bladegash who can counterattack its opponents during its four elemental state. His unique ability has to summon the Yggdrasil to fire its cannons to deal heavy damage but at the cost of its fuel. Gear Deathblows Brigandier can whiplashes its opponents with one or two whips and like its pilot Bart, it can utilize his moves especially its infinite deathblows. *Chain Whip: Brigandier can double whip twice and does a heavy smack on his opponent to deal damage. This ability will appear after Bart gains the Head Hunter. *Beat Serpent: Brigandier can whip and smack his opponent and lands a lower whiplash to make quick damage. This ability will appear after Bart gains the Twin Sonic. *Spark Wave: Brigandier does a jumping whip to his opponent followed by a tackle and a heavy whip. *Blood Snake: Brigandier heavily smashes his opponent by one and two whips followed by another heavy whiplash. This ability will appear after Bart gains the Rhythm Shock. *Hit Storm: Brigandier grabs his opponent and grapples it multiple times into the ground to deal heavy damage. This ability will appear after Bart gains the Dynamic. *Dead Cannon: Brigandier lands a low whiplash and it jump in mid-air to charge and lands a heavy downward whiplash-like punch. *Dancing Wave: Brigandier does a multiple heavy whiplashes within one or two whips. This ability will appear after Bart gains the Astral. *Twin Snake: Brigandier uses a powerful version of its Spark Wave which he lands a heavy jumping whip followed by a tackle and a whiplash to deal heavy damage. This ability will appear after Bart gains the Bracer. *Sky Drive: Brigandier grabs the opponent with its whip and heavily grapples its opponent in a brief giant swing to the ground. This ability will appear after Bart gains the Justice. *Meteor Fall: Brigandier unleashes three heavy whips which glows in a red light and summons a powerful flaming meteor to heavily slams the opponent in a blaze. This move is similar to Bart's Prominence but summoning flaming projectiles to slam the enemy. *Dead Dance: Brigandier grabs the opponent in mid-air and lands a multiple stabs in a flash of blue light creating blue flames to slam its opponent to the ground. *Soul End: Brigandier deals a heavy double whiplash to knock his opponent down and heavily stomps on its downed opponent. Gallery Brigandier.JPG Category:Gears Category:Xenogears bosses